


This isn’t love

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m trying my best, POV First Person, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i’m really trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	This isn’t love

She looked at me with eyes like snakes, that same deadly smile that inched wider and wider across her light skin. When she inched closer I went backwards, hoping if i was keeping my eyes on her she would go away;but, it only seemed to fuel her motivation like coal to a flame. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked around the room for a door, an escape, but they vanished - vanished out of existence the moment I had stepped in moments before.

The air was stagnant and the room bent and turned like putty, forming the look of which my capture desired. My wrists and ankles chained by threats and lies that wove my mind into the true meaning of fear. The real meaning of uncertainty, sorrow and paranoia. Yet I feel myself drawn to her, being lured to my demise despite my better judgements pleads to turn back, they become nothing but a murmur in the background. 

A flickering light of hope being broken by words and actions, words that spike like pins and needles at my weak skin. I pull away only to be pulled closer, her smile was like no other, stunning and sweet but behind laid the heart of a beast with intentions not to be friendly. I told myself I wouldn’t be scared but not intrusive thoughts would ring in my ears like car alarms, never ending, always screeching. Everyone telling the others that they love each other, that they care and validate one another;however, I’m stuck wrapped around the mistress that kept my caged like an animal for years. Faking a happy tone to fool the masses while she stalks from behind, giving me more reasons to stay than leave. I feel myself sinking further and further into her hold while others break free. 

They all care for one another, they all love each other, and then there’s me - the one whose hand and hand with the one who causes them the most pain. Every jerk of my hand makes her grip harsher, the pain erupting my cries and pleads to stop only to fall upon deaf ears. Tears turning into vapor as they fall before my very eyes, no one hears them, no one sees them, yet my body feels them with each drop making the sorrow build up higher and higher, with the shadow of it casted over me as I helplessly watch. I can’t help but try to break free but with each attempt would lead to failure I had given up trying. 

Every word from her still rings in my ears as of freshly spoken, each hit, each cry, each hateful venomous word and action on repeat in my memory. Crumbling, breaking me down all over again. I wanted to believe that what I had with her was only love, but even then, seeing all the others with happier lives while I was cradled in my own despair from the past that scratched my skull and chipped my resistance until it was nothing left. 

It isn’t love, but it’s all I have left.


End file.
